Mission Gone Wrong
by Ranita66
Summary: Jinx and Blade, two Volturi Agents, are sent to monitor the Cullen Coven, but when The Flock shows up things start spiraling out of control.
1. Intro: Life in Death

Intro: Life in Death

**Hey first Twilight Fanfic!!!**

As a human I took simple things like life for granted. Now since my death my eyes have opened to see life as a candle, and with the slightest breath of wind or the tiniest of nudges, it will topple it into the darkness. But that is only if you are one of the lucky ones…

I am not; my parents even nicknamed me Jinx after my bad luck. But what I lacked in luck I made for up in charisma and manipulation. Back in 1962 my name was Claudia.

As a child simple 'normal' things bored me, I found I could manipulate people to do my every whim at a very young age. No matter how absurd my request, I always got my way. Straight 'A's in school, of course, and most popular, but I was never truly happy.

I grew cocky, I viewed myself queen of their lives. I was the puppeteer; naturally getting every thing I wanted got boring. So I decided I would make my most expensive demand of my parents and go to Italy. That was what I wanted so that was what I got.

That year, on exactly my eighteenth day of birth, I died…

I had snuck away to wander to streets of Italy, confident that my ability to manipulate humans would keep me safe. Fortunately or unfortunately, I was wrong.

As I walked I heard footsteps that followed mine. Those were joined by more until I knew I needed to stop and confront them… but who ever they were, they were too much. Even for me.

They, for one reason or another did not kill me. They left me in agony.

As I writhed, I dragged myself along the street until I fell, deep into the heart of Italy's putrid underbelly. There he found me. There he bit me, his fangs sinking deep into my frail skin. There I ascended… after he bit me he carried me to the Volturi's doorstep.

Later he told me why he did it. According to him I emitted such an aura he could not 'live' with him self if he let such potential pass. He knew Aro would never forgive him.

After my ascension, Claudia was the name of the old dead me. In a sort of way to honor my parents I adopted the name Jinx.

I soon became Aro's favorite of the guard. Just like when I was human, I got my way. But in the Volturi I was no queen. I had too much respect for Aro to take over his coven. The Volturi taught me about my gift and the gifts some vampires possessed, and this gift was what attracted Eleazar to tracking and finding me.

They told me I could manipulate, like I did in my human years only amplified. According to him any aspect of a human and some in vampires I could control. So before I ate I would experiment and find how deep into insanity I could push them until I got to hungry.

I could erase their mind and reduce them to nothing, unplug their brain so to speak. Eventually I learned that I could heal by controlling their cells.

But, humanity was twenty-five years ago…


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving

Chapter 1: Arriving

**Okay this is set in 2009 but it takes place ten years after Breaking Dawn and two years after MAX. The timing is a little off but it will work! Enjoy ******

I sat in my cushy overly expensive 1st class seat next to Blade, my designated partner in most Volturi assignments, we work well together. His dark name came from his odd habit of always having a switch blade on his person. Either it is concealed on his person or it is out in the open, intimidating everyone around him. He was not just my partner in the Volturi, Aro and Chelsea had paired us up due to the increase in successful missions. For now this assignment was simply surveying the half-breed Renesmee and gauging her mental and physical stability. That was all Aro allowed us to do, soooo, boring.

Bella and Edward Cullen had failed to keep the Volturi in touch. They had even changed location; now living in a Canadian town that was the smallest towns with the least sun. Of course we all had to hide who we truly were, in shame from the humans. How I hate them! How I detest how I used to be one of the abominations of this world. They were only good for one thing, food. They would have killed me, leaving me for death. The last laugh remained mine, I had tracked my killers down and they had the honor of becoming my first independent kill.

"Calm down," Blade instructed me as he analyzed my body language.

Grudgingly I let it go. "How long will we be stuck in this hell hole?" I demanded of Blade.

"Not even a year, Pet. Be patient, we must stay under cover," he replied. "Keep your gift under control, and blend in," I snorted and he gave me a look. Blade also had a very powerful gift, he could turn invisible at will. I had first found him, or more over sensed him lurking in a dark corner and I brought him back to the Volturi.

"Fun year, nothing interesting, living off who's blood? This will be very boring," I complained.

"I agree, but stay vigilant. They brought the shape shifter with them, not to mention the half-breed and eight full vampires stay friendly," he informed me.

"Friendly is boring. Blade what will we eat?" I demanded.

"Would you like chicken or beef?" the flight attendant asked in a fake voice.

"Neither we not hungry," Blade informed her. She walked away looking confused.

"when we do get there we can't eat any humans, Jinx. The town is much too small," Blade said as the hostesses back rounded a corner. "Animals should be fine enough," he whispered in my ear.

"We will be living off of rats!" I whispered in his ear to soft for any human to hear.

He chucked darkly. "You know, I have always wanted to eat a moose," he whispered back in my ear.

A smile played on my scarlet lips. "Flight attendants prepare for landing," the polite announced.

I glanced at Blade.

An hour later we were still waiting as luggage was spat onto the carousel. Blade disappeared and was back in a flash, luggage in tow. "Shall we?" he asked in a smooth voice. I nodded compliantly, and we walked outside into what should be sunlight but instead was darkness… As soon as we reached the tree line we broke into a swift run, heading to the small cottage the Volturi had picked for us.

"You realize we have to enroll in high school as juniors and claim our parents are 'out of town,'" he informed me sullen faced.

"Now, after twenty five years I go back to school the same age, ironic…" I murmured as we strolled into the tiny living room.

"But keep your eyes open," he reminded me for the umpteenth time.

"Because something unexpected could happen at any time," we said in unison.

"Trust me, I've been with the Volturi longer than you have!" I assured him. "I'm parched," I declared to him, scarlet eyes flashing. The dark blue contacts had already dissolved in my eyes. "I haven't had any thing to drink in days!"

"Agreed, but no humans," he teased me.

"I'm not a child," I told him, cross. I dumped my belongings and shot quick as a whip past him. "Race ya!" I challenged. We still didn't have to go to school for a few days. "Do I_ have_ to call you Griffith?"

"Yes, it is my old human name," he told me. "And I get to call you Claudia!"

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" I moaned.


	3. Chapter 2: Guests

Chapter 2: Guests

**Hey readers sorry this chapter took so long, but anyway there will be a lot more chapters coming really really fast so enjoy!**

Alice's Point of View

"First day back after our extended hunting trip!" I announced after the grandfather clock struck midnight. "I always love coming back to school with a full stomach! It makes me feel so much more positive!"

"Like you need to be any more positive," muttered Emmett. "We should be worried about the Volturi agents, we don't know for sure when they are coming to check on us, we don't even know who they sent! Not to mention they will be around for at least a year! Maybe more if necessary," he reminded the whole coven.

I picked up a large vase filled with fragrant lilies and walked towards the window sill to set it in a more appropriate spot, when my vision clouded and I was no longer in our secluded home. I stood in a large clearing accompanied by another vampire. He stood stock still; a breeze ruffled his dark hair, disheveling it. The only movement was coming from his burgundy eyes as they swept the field, as if he was being hunted. He wore only dark clothing, practically blending into the shadows. It looked to be about three hours into the future.

Slowly he turned on the spot and, vigilant as ever, began to scour the tree line as he just did. Out of the treetops he had just turned his back on leaped a second Vampire, relying on speed and stealth to win the hunt. Her long blond hair reminding me of Rosalie, but the expression on her face was one that I had never seen Rosalie wear. It was far from the 'Aren't I amazing?' face she wore most of the time, exept when Jacob was in the room then it was more of a 'you smell like dog' face. The look of success and malice that danced behind this newcomer's black eyes was truly intimidating; something else was hidden behind her eyes… joy. She reveled in the hunt.

Her pray spun on the spot and vanished into thin air, could it be? Unfazed by his disappearance she tackled the air where he had stood. "I thought we weren't using our supernatural talents, or did I miss the memo?" she snickered, pinning him into the ground. "Blade you cheated,"

"I know, but it is instinct!" he retorted and appeared, held to the ground by her arms. She released him. "So, Jinx, your turn to be pray, if I am correct," he said

"You are," she said and disappeared preparing her self to be hunted.

I opened my eyes, I was back in our house, curious eyes glued to my face. I took a preparatory breath and said, "It's Jinx and Blade. That's who the Volturi sent." I set down the Vase of flowers and faced them.

"Isn't that overkill?" whispered Bella.

"Who are Jinx and Blade?" asked Renesmee.

"To put it nicely they are ruthless in a fight," Carlisle said tactfully.

"Jinx is the one to watch out for, she manipulative, to say the least," Esme said.

"Blade is more dangerous," Jasper said.

"What's so bad about Blade?" asked Jacob.

"He can turn invisible. So watch what you say and where you say it," Edward said.

"They are very formidable together," I said quietly.

"We can take um, easy," Jacob said cockily. "It's just two Vampires!"

"Quite possibly, but we can't tack on the whole Volturi and survive in one piece," Carlisle said.

"They don't have negative intentions," Esme said.

"Just play it friendly," Bella added.

Jinxes Point of View

I tackled him and we hit the hard Canadian ground in a tangle. "I thought we weren't using our supernatural talents, or did I miss the memo?" I snickered, pining my partner to the ground. "Blade you cheated,"

"I know, but it is instinct!" he retorted and reappeared, held to the ground by my arms. I released him, letting him get up. "So, Jinx, your turn to be pray, if I am correct," he said.

"You are," I said.

"We have to go to school in less than six hours," he said.

"Don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to my, oh so important education," I told him.

"It will be like déjà vu," he agreed. He too was transformed when he was young, he was technically 17, so we will be posing as Juniors.

"I hardly remember anything from my human life let along my education,"

"You'll catch on quickly," he assured me.

"I can't wait…" I said, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"I think I smell a Grizzly bear-" he said.

"I call it!" I said excitedly.

**Hope you liked it, tell me what you thought by pressing that little butten, yup that green one right there! Now REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: School

Chapter 3: School

**Hope you guys enjoy**

By some "_coincidence_" all of my and Blade's classes had at least one Cullen in them. Unfortunately there were so many Cullen's that Blade and I had hardly any classes together, only first hour. Posing as juniors, we had to take some classes like art to be in Renesmee and Jacob's classes.

I readjusted the knee length plad skirt I was required to wear. I felt so human in this impractical ensemble. I glided into my first hour classroom, Blade at my side. Both of us were on edge, I despised the blue contacts I had to see through. They slowed my reflexes, and clouded my vision.

"Oh hello, you must me Claudia and Griffith," the teacher said. "Now, it's my understanding that you are related to the Cullen's correct?"

"Oh, yes. We are their cousins," I lied smoothly not even needing to use my 'gift' to convince her.

"I can see the resemblance," she commented. "Please take your seats." She gestured to two empty seats near Jasper and Alice. Jasper watched us with caution but Alice seemed down right cheerful; she smiled and waved.

"Hello, long time no see," I greeted pleasantly. 'Griffith' nodded a greeting at them.

"Now class please turn to page 463 in your text book. We will be reviewing grammar today," with those words the entire class seemed to deflate. It seemed as if they wished they would get a day off.

The loud BUZZ of the bell dismissed us from our Language Arts lecture. "Remember pages 469 through 472 will be your home work due in three days," the teacher, Ms. Patterson reminded us.

"See you at lunch," I whispered in Blade's ear, and hurried off to Orchestra class. I had been studding the Viola for tree weeks before coming here. According to the school Renesmee plays the Cello and Rosalie the Violin. Again I was introduced to the class and this time sat by a boy in the back stand, my permanent place to be decided.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

I turned. "Shove it," I told him through a glare.

"Now Claudia try to keep up," Mr. Pool told me. I nodded and smiled. "We will play Gavotte in G minor composed my J.S. Bach,"

I suppose I played well, at least better than my stand partner. This was the most entertaining class before lunch, and, I suspected, for the whole day. I glided into the cafeteria and quickly spotted Blade, lounging on a secluded lunch table pressed against the wall. Oddly enough, Blade chose the perfect table seeing as it was directly across from the Cullen's.

"Oy! That's our table," A burly senior said to me in a harsh voice.

"No it isn't," I said smoothly my eyes flashing purple, the telltale sign that I am using my gift. In order for my gift to work I needed eye it comes with a price, usually just exhaustion, but if I really over use it my DNA has to recuperate to such an extreme I have to go through the burning sensation our venom creates when we transform. "You will sit elsewhere!" I commanded, and like obedient slaves the trudged away.

My eyes flicked to the Cullen's and caught the werewolf's eye. I smiled at him and turned to face Blade. "That was entirely unnecessary, what if you over did it?" he demanded.

"Commands do no damage to me, just a small amount of exhaustion. That is all," I told him. "Do you think I'm so weak as to pass out that easily?"

He smiled. "Your cute when your mad," he said infuriatingly.

"Shut up," I said half heartedly.

"How have you been doing blending in?"

"I shrugged. I can't believe we have three hundred sixty three more days of this,"

"It is already turning out to be easer than when we went recruiting in Asia together.

"True but we got to eat proper food there. All we have here is the squirrel population. Anyway, the bell's about to ring; I'll see you after school," I said and stood up exactly when the bell rung.

I strode into the hallway, and thought quite loudly to make sure he would heed my warning, 'Edward get out of my head or I will unplug yours!'

Again in Math class I had to be shown off in front of the class until I was permitted to sit down next to Alice.

I felt a piece of paper press itself into my palm. Opening it casually I read: Alice_- Found out anything worthwhile, or is it that we haven't been lying this whole time after all_? It was scrawled in curving elegant hand writing. Blade's words of being friendly popped into my head.

Jinx_- Far from it, but take it up with the Volturi. How can you stand living in such an uneventful place?_

Alice_- it's not so bad after a while, and with my family nothing is uneventful._

Jinx_-_ _I can only imagine_

Alice- _How long have you been in your 'little club?'_

Jinx- _Over twenty five years_

Alice- _How did they find you, or recruits in general._

Jinx- _Eleazar, that's how they found me, but they send out teams of the guard to find lone vampires with abilities. It's as boring as it sounds._

Alice- _I wasn't aware that you knew Eleazar._

Jinx- _After a while I just became another member of the guard._

Alice- _What about Blade?_

Jinx- _I found him. He was in Italy already and Aro saw potential in him, he also saw potential in us…_

Alice- _Sorry for being so direct, but why are you being so friendly?_

Jinx- _It's stupid to be here for a year and just waste it, might as well be nice. Being viewed as 'Evil' get really old really fast, sometimes the real me shines through_

Alice- _Fascinating_

And the Metallic BUZZ dismissed me to my next and final class.

**Thanks for reading as always review! TY**


	5. Chapter 4: Dear Volturi

Chapter 4: Dear Volturi

**This was originally just going to be a update to the Volturi but it was WAAAYYY to short so added a tag game enjoy!**

So far the four months of observations had proved fruitless. "Blade read this, I'm sending it to the Volturi as a check in, they will get worried if they don't hear form us soon," He took the piece of paper and read it through.

_~Dear Volturi~_

_So far Renesmee seems suitably stable, but you know as well as any person that vampire looks can be very deceiving. The only reason they are being so… uneventful is that Alice warned them ahead of time, but that is unavoidable._

_Renesmee has almost total mental stability and as a bonus she is still unable to infect others. She is at least as stable as the others and in some terms Jacob is in last place. As a shape-shifter he has a temper. _

_He has proved to be the most opposed to the idea of a Volturi check up. He has been openly hostile and paranoid towards Blade and I. An observation Blade made was that he had to leave class spontaneously during the first few weeks, but again unavoidable._

_So far nothing eventful has happened. I will keep in touch_

_Yours truly, Jinx and Blade_

"Why is your name first?" he asked teasingly.

"Reverse alphabet it is the newest thing, duh," I told him.

"It sounds good, what do you have against the wolf?" he asked.

"I don't know, Aro was always toying with the idea of guard dogs and it appealed to me but I don't want something as unstable at him guarding the Volturi. Still I wonder if the other wolfs are like him?" I pondered.

"They are dogs, they just need to be trained," he said.

"I guess, but some dogs are resilient," I retorted.

"Very true," he said.

We sat in a large Sequa tree, fifty feet above the ground. I braced myself and jumped, landing on a tree branch fifty feet away lightly. "YOUR TURN!!!" I called to Blade.

He sighed and copied my motion, landing on the branch below mine. Grabbing the branch I stood on I swung down and kicked him in the back. "Tag!" I said merrily. Honestly I think Alice had gotten to me.

As quickly as possible he twisted in the air and grabbed my foot and yanked me off of my branch then tossed me over the side of the tree. "You're it," he said simply.

I landed on the ground hard. "Let the games begin," I said and sprinted for the tree. I started scaling it, not only was this fun but it also sharpened skill sets. He grinned and leaped to the neighboring pine. Swinging on a thick branch I catapulted my self at him. Just in time he dropped to the branch below him and swung past me. I anticipated his next move and started running along the branch right at the end I jumped and tackled him mid air letting go I pushed off of him and shot towards the canopy, "You're it! Catch me if you can!" I challenged, and started running through the tree tops as fast as I could due north.

Unpredictably I dropped to the forest floor and changed course and headed west directly to our small cabin. Seemingly thin air pushed me to the ground, "do you forfeit?" Blade asked, pinning me to the ground.

"Never," I said and pulled my feet up to my chest and kicked him with such a force he flew off of me. "You're it again!" I jeered and bolted the final mile back to our house. He followed closely and came close to catching me, but not close enough "I win," I said happily.

"You earned it," he said smiling, showing off his wickedly sharp teeth.

**Thanks for reading! Flock coming soon the more you read the more I will post! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Compromised

Chapter 5: Compromised

"Class we have had a new family move to town, the Ride's. Ariel and Zephyr are freshmen, Krystal is a sophomore, and Max, Nick and Jeff are all juniors. Nick has been placed in this class for the rest of the year," my first hour teacher announced. Lazily I looked up, he was tall, taller than average, with long dark hair and as soon as he entered the room his eyes darted around. It looked as if he was checking for exits, weird. "You will sit next to Griffith Cullen, he will answer any questions you have," Ms. Patterson said gesturing towards the empty desk across from mine. He sat down next to my partner and I tried to figure out what was wrong with this picture- His back was misshapen and his blood was tainted with a strange animalistic smell. Not unappetizing like Jacob but not as pure as human blood.

"Claudia, list the differences between independent and dependent phrases, please," Ms. Patterson asked.

"Independent can stand on there own but dependent need to hook onto a sentence to make since," I said quickly but her question had broke my concentration.

There was a Ride in my Orchestra class but Zephyr Ride played the Bass, so I was unable to communicate. Blade agreed with me that they were not normal. So when Jeff and Max Ride filed into my Science class I immediately 'asked' the teacher if he could sit next to me. She nodded with a glazed look in her eye. "Because he is blind sitting in the front row would be beneficial, if he is placed in the back he could trip and hurt himself," she muttered. "James get up Jeff needs to sit in the front row, Max you can sit in the back near where James will sit. Right behind Bella Cullen," the teacher said slowly. The simple fact that he was blind was, strange.

Returning quickly to my seat I watched Jeff easily maneuver between the overhead and rows of desks. Interesting, he didn't even have a cane… He sat next to me and his hand brushed mine. We both pulled our hands back with identical looks of shook on our faces, thankfully he didn't see mine. His pulse was faster that a humans and his skin was hotter. He was probably analyzing the fact that I had no pulse and that my hands were ice cold.

"Bad circulation," I told him, lamely. "I'm Claudia," I said covering for my mistake

"Jeff," he said.

And for the rest of the class we both sat ridged, contemplating what our class mate was. My best guess, Spiderman, but I could be wrong. As soon as the bell rung Max was by Jeff's side and the hurried out of the class. I walked slowly hoping to see Blade on my way to my next class, I didn't. So my excitement when lunch finally came was understandable.

I sat down at the lunch table and waited impatiently for his arrival. I spotted him striding over and I motioned with my finger for him to hurry, he did so. "I don't think they are human," I whispered.

"Agreed, but why do you think so. I just noticed the irregularly in they're blood and slightly hunched backs," he said. "Even if they aren't human they hide it well, no human would notice,"

"One of their hands brushed mine, and they had a fast pulse and high body temperature," I said.

"You touched one!" he said in an agonized whisper.

"Hey, have you met the new kids yet?" Alice asked from her lunch table in a hushed voice. "They aren't human. I can't 'see' them," she said excitedly putting quotation marks around _see_ with her fingers. "Edward's checking them out now," she said.

"We figured out the non-human part," I said and looked at the family as they strode into the lunch room.

"Do you think they could be like me?" asked Jacob.

"No, they don't smell bad enough," Bella said jokingly.

I nodded slowly, just as Bella said this Edward took a small intake of breath and the littlest one, Ariel, turned to look at us with shook on her face, her lips forming the word V-A-M-P-I-R-E.

"She can-" Edward whispered, it was the first time I had ever seen him, actually shocked.

The rest of the Ride's looked at Ariel and laughed. I heard Max say, "I know what you mean they are pretty pale,"

"No, really I can see it in their minds," she whispered, all of the family members went ridged.

"They're hands are ice cold, I believe her. I didn't even feel a pulse," Jeff said.

"Crap," I murmured. "I'll meet you in the parking lot after school. I think I might skip for the rest of the day," Blade nodded.

"What are you planning on doing?" he asked.

"I might contact the Volturi I might try to figure out more on these kids, not sure yet," I said.

"Don't contact the Volturi yet they might not take kindly to something that isn't useful to them," he warned.

"If I do make contact with the Ride's I'll act as ambassador to the Volturi," I said.

"I'll come to," Jasper said.

I thought about it. "Fine, but it will take more energy for the receptionist to believe we are both feeling ill," I warned.

He nodded. "I understand, but their emotions might get out of hand if I'm not with you when you talk to them,"

"All right," I said grudgingly.


	7. Chapter 6: Maximum Ride

Chapter 6: Maximum Ride

Max's point of view

Next to me Angel froze and stared at the group of very pale and ominous people across the lunch room, which I assumed were the 'Cullen's'. One of them, a boy with reddish hair stared back at her. "Vampire," Angle whispered. His face grew if possible even more pail, the rest of the Cullen's turned in unison and stared at our little group.

We all laughed at Angel's joke. "I know what you mean they are pretty pale," I chuckled.

"No, really I can see it in their minds," she whispered clinging to my plad skirt, all of us went ridged in our uniforms.

"They're hands are ice cold, I believe her. I didn't even feel a pulse," Iggy said.

As I stared one of the family members said something in a hushed voice, I couldn't even hear it. "Iggy what are they saying?" I asked, growing slightly dispirit.

"Shh! I'm trying, they are talking so quietly…" he trailed off and we all watched anticipating the worst. "One is skipping school to keep an eye on us, and a deferent one, Jasper, is coming too. He said something about our emotions. Have any of you heard of the Volturi?" he asked coming out of a daze.

"Nope," said Nudge quickly.

"…No," Fang muttered.

"Yes, it's a kind of bird. Right?" The Gasman asked.

"No, that's a vulture," Iggy corrected.

"Oh," he said.

"They are some sort of ruler, I think," said Iggy. "Two of the Cullen's work for them," he said.

"You said two of them are watching us?" I asked. He nodded mutely. "I'll meet with them, and figure this out," I said taking command.

"But Jeb said-" Nudge broke off and I gave her a look.

"I'll come, too. Then it will be a fair fight and if they are hiding anything we will know!" Angle said.

I nodded, Fang gave me the _'you're such a push over'_ look and I glared at him. "Come on Angle, lets go fake being sick," I said.

A huge smile spread over Angel's face. "Easy!" she said, and she skipped off to the main office. I followed still not sure how to handle this situation.

"We have fevers," Angel told the secretary.

"Okay, you may go," said the secretary with a dazed look on her face.

I gave Angle the thumbs up to me as we walked into the gloomy outdoors. "Should we sit and wait or hide?" I asked Angel.

"Hide, it's more fun," she said and pulled herself into a nearby tree. I jumped up and settled next to her.

"So, how much do they know?" I asked apprehensive.

"Not much, you live with a mind reader so you keep your minds pretty blank," she said nonchalantly. "Like I can hear crickets in them sometimes,"

"They can read minds!?!" I asked panicking, ignoring her joke.

"Only one of them, the others can do stuff too, I think…" she said.

"We really need to work on you telling us everything you hear," I said. "What's the deal with the Native American Guy? He doesn't look like the rest of the vampires," I said, trying to get as much information as possible.

"He was different… Like not a vampire. He was talking to someone named Sam in his head-" she said.

"What!" I asked. "He can communicate with his mind like you,"

"No… It's complicated I didn't get much on him," she said, and opened her mouth to keep talking but I put a cautionary hand over it and put a finger to my lips. She looked confused so I pointed towards the two Cullen's who came out the door. Their dark eyes scoped the campus. I looked over at Angel she was concentrating very hard and was staring at the two vampires.

I knew what she was doing, warning them. Suddenly they would hear a voice in their head demanding what they wanted and on her queue we would drop from the tree. The girl, Claudia, reacted before Jasper she crouched low in a fighting stance ready for an ambush. Jasper reacted coolly and looked in the trees wear we were hiding… Angel motioned with her hand and we dropped, simultaneously.

Jasper tracked us with his eyes the entire way down; Claudia looked a tiny bit surprised but recovered fast and drew her self up to her full height. "What are you?" she asked, not unkindly just curiously.

"You know what we are, so tell us what are you?" Jasper asked and I felt quite calm.

"Stop that!" Angel said to him, and again I was on guard.

His proposal did seem fair. _Be careful they might be hungry _Angel warned me, I smiled at her joke but there was a grain of truth there.

"We're a highbred species," I said simply.

"Can I show them?" Angel asked.

"Not here," I said.

"Show us what," Claudia asked.

"We can't show you here, but if you'll follow me," I said and started walking towards a thick grove of trees, Angel in toe. I glanced over my shoulder and saw them exchange a look then followed us.

"My name isn't Ariel," Angel said reacting to one of their thoughts. "It's Angel, my brother is Gazzy, then there is Nudge, and Fang and Iggy and-"

"I'm Maximum Ride," I said and snapped my wigs out, Angel fallowed my example. "Pleased to meat you."


	8. Chapter 7: Legend and Myth

Chapter 7: Legend and Myth

**3****rd**** person POV**

As Angel's wings snapped out she also lost about a foot of height and her hair returned from the dark brown she had settled on to the blond crown of curls on her head. Max's hair and face also returned to their normal states. Angel's transformation powers had become more and more powerful until she was able to transform the flock too. She even managed to make her wings vanish once but it took her a day to be able to get them back and when they are on the run they don't have that time.

Identical looks of shock flit over the vampire's faces. "How…?" Jasper stammered.

"I told you we are hybrids. Two percent Bird, we are only ninety eight percent human," Max said.

"You're the flock," Jasper said.

"The what?" Claudia asked.

"Well duh we're the Flock, how many other people with wings do you know?" Max said.

"I thought you lived in Arizona, why are you here?" Jasper asked.

Claudia ran her hand through her long dirty blond hair. "Back in Italy there were only werewolves, vampires and people, no hybrids," she said thinking of Renesmee and Jacob.

"Italy?" Angel asked excitedly.

"When we went public, I don't know if you heard about this, but my mom got kidnapped. We were always being badgered about signing movies and crap like that, but it really wasn't benefiting our cause so we went back into hiding and with Angel's help changed how we look just enough so we weren't recognizable. My mom has family up here that I've never met, and my Jeb got a job offering. So for safe measure we moved to Canada, where we weren't as famous. Not to mention anyone who has heard of us doesn't know our faces that well so the costumes don't have to be so extensive," Max said.

"And Fang didn't have to be blond," Angel said through a laugh.

"That was awesome!" Max said and gave Angel a high-five.

"And I refused to change it back for a week," she said proudly. "Even after that he still had the 'cool-guy-tips' in his hair, he was soo mad!"

"Fang?" Jasper asked

"Oh, I mean Nick. Fang's his real name," Angel explained.

Claudia turned around and faced towards the school. "Someone's coming," she said calmly.

Max pulled her wings in tight and they were concealed again, Angel did the same. "How do you know?" Max asked.

Before she could answer an old balding teacher came into view. "Hello, are you doing an assignment? This is the perfect spot to study ecosystems," he said.

"Isn't it? I love it here all the complexity and diversity, this is a perfect spot. We're just doing a project on a rare specimen. A bird, could you go get us a book on birds please?" Claudia said, her eyes flashed purple and his eyes glued onto hers. He nodded mutely and slowly trudged away. "We have to go he'll be back soon. He'll forget that we were here so we can't hang around," Claudia said.

"How'd you…?" Max stuttered.

"It's a gift," she said with a smile.

"Follow me," Jasper said, and walked along the tree line until he found the tallest tree close to the school. It was an ancient elm. "Come on, we'll be able to see when the bell rings and no one will see us," he said and jumped into the lower branches, working his way up to the top. Claudia followed closely at one point using the branch as a gymnastics bar and catapulting her self up overtaking Jasper. "Show off," he called to her. She grinned back at him.

"Come on," Max told Angel and we extended our wings. Angel went first, shooting up through the tree's branches. Max jumped and pushed downward with her wings with as much force as she could muster.

"Claudia?" Max asked.

"Don't call me that, that was my human name. Call me Jinx," she said.

"Okay, Jinx. How did you do that with the teacher?" Max asked.

"It's my gift," I said.

"You said that but-"

"Some vampires have extra abilities, I can control emotions," Jasper said.

"And I am very… persuasive. But I need eye contact for oral commands, but to some extent I can heal persuade the cells to do as I wish. I've never tried healing a vampire though, and I doubt I ever will, we rarely need healing," Jinx said.

"Oh cool, I have a voice in my head, I can breath underwater, and fly really fast," Max said.

Angel took a big breath. "I can read minds, control minds, transform my appearance, breath under water and talk to fish!" she said as fast as Nudge would have.

"Cool," Jasper said, slightly at a loss for words.

"You _both_ can breathe under water?" Jinx asked.

"So can Fang! Can you?" Angel asked.

"Well we don't _need_ to breathe at all," she said.

"What is true about vampires? Can you go in sunlight?" Max asked.

"We can, just not around humans," Jasper said.

"Lets see, we can be around crosses, we don't sleep in coffins or any where for that mater. Holy water doesn't bother us, garlic does nothing. I've never met a shape shifting vampire but there might be one out there, you know like Dracula. You can't stake us through the hart, wood won't penetrate our skin. We have shadows and reflections, we can enter people's houses with out invitation though most try to stay polite and ask. If we are beheaded we need to be burned to keep it permanent. The only sure fire way of killing a vampire is to rip us apart and burn us, good luck with that if you ever try," Claudia said.

"Wow all legend?" I asked.

"All legend," Jasper said. "I admit decapitating us might slow us down a bit whale we try to find our heads, but I've never had that happen," he said.

"Tough crowd," Angel said. "Why can't you go in the sun?"

"We'll show you some other time, it's hard to explain," Jasper said. Tell me about it, saying _we go sparkly_ doesn't sound so dignified.

"It's really quite fabulous!" Jinx said snapping her fingers.

"What about blood?" Max asked.

"We drink animal blood, we don't want to be monsters," Jasper said.

"Speak for yourself," Jinx said. "Not many vampires choose to live like that animal blood tastes like crap, and you're eyes turn gold versus our natural red. I prefer human, but I haven't had any in a while."

Max jumped when the metallic BUZZ of the school bell rang dismissing class. "Come on I want to meet the other vampires," Angel said, a little too excitedly.

**Well there you go, hope you liked it. Okay now if you press the button that said Review you get a FREE TRIP TO DISNEY LAND! (trip to Disney land not included.)**


End file.
